Magnificent Song Contest 1
South Korea |presenters = Im Jae-bum Kim Ji-soo |exsupervisor = |host = KBS |opening = | entries = 20 | debut = see below | return = | withdraw = | map year = MSC_Map_1 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = Hong Kong "Hobgoblin" |nex = |pre = }} Magnificent Song Contest 1 was the first edition of the Magnificent Song Contest. The edition took place in South Korea. Winner was after a big and exciting show CLC from Hong Kong with their song "Hobgoblin". The girl group reached 111 points. Runner-up was Delta Goodrem from Australia. She reached 101 points. Second runner-up were the Åland Islands, represented by Mahan Moin. She reached 86 points. Location : For further information see South Korea South Korea or Korea, officially the Republic of Korea, is a sovereign state in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. Officially, its territory consists of the whole Korean Peninsula and its adjacent islands, which are largely mountainous. South Koreans lead a distinctive urban lifestyle, as half of them live in high-rises concentrated in the Seoul Capital Area with 25 million residents. The capital Seoul is the world's sixth leading global city with the fifth largest economy and is the seventh most sustainable city in the world. South Korea, along with Taiwan, Singapore and Hong Kong (China) is one of the four high-tech industrialized developed countries often referred to as the Four Asian Economic Dragons. The South Korean economy soared at an annual average of 10% for over 30 years in a period of rapid transformation called the Miracle on the Han River. A long legacy of openness and focus on innovation made it successful. Today, it is the world's seventh largest advanced economy and fifth largest exporter with the G20's largest budget surplus and highest credit rating of any country in East Asia. It has free trade agreements with 75% of the world economy and is the only G20 nation trading freely with China, the US and the EU simultaneously. Since 1988, its constitution guarantees a liberal democracy with high government transparency and many fundamental rights such as universal healthcare. High personal freedoms led to the rise of a globally influential pop culture such as K-pop and K-drama, a phenomenon called the Korean Wave, known for its distinctive fashionable and trendy style. Home of the UN Green Climate Fund and GGGI, South Korea is a leader in low carbon green growth, committed to helping developing countries as a major DAC and Paris Club contributor. It is the world's third least ignorant country in the Index of Ignorance, ranking eighth highest for peaceful tolerance and inclusion of minorities on the Fragile States Index. Host City : For further information see Seoul Seoul, officially the Seoul Special City – is the capital and largest metropolis of the Republic of Korea (commonly known as South Korea). Seoul is the world's 16th largest city, and forms the heart of the Seoul Capital Area, which includes the surrounding Incheon metropolis and Gyeonggi province. The Seoul Capital Area houses about half of the country's population of 50.22 million people with 678,102 international residents. Situated on the Han River, Seoul's history stretches back more than two thousand years when it was founded in 18 BCE by Baekje, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea. It continued as the capital of Korea under the Joseon Dynasty. The Seoul Capital Area contains five UNESCO World Heritage Sites: Changdeok Palace, Hwaseong Fortress, Jongmyo Shrine, Namhansanseong and the Royal Tombs of the Joseon Dynasty. Seoul is surrounded by mountains, the tallest being Mt. Bukhan, the world's most visited national park per square foot. Modern landmarks include the iconic N Seoul Tower, the gold-clad 63 Building, the neofuturistic Dongdaemun Design Plaza, Lotte World, the world's largest indoor theme park, Moonlight Rainbow Fountain, the world's longest bridge fountain and the Sevit Floating Islands. The birthplace of K-pop and the Korean Wave, Seoul received over 10 million international visitors in 2014, making it the world's 9th most visited city and 4th largest earner in tourism. Today, Seoul is considered a leading and rising global city, resulting from an economic boom called the Miracle on the Han River which transformed it to the world's 4th largest metropolitan economy with a GDP of US$845.9 billion in 2014 after Tokyo, New York City and Los Angeles. In 2015, it was rated Asia's most livable city with the second highest quality of life globally by Arcadis. A world leading technology hub centered on Gangnam and Digital Media City, the Seoul Capital Area boasts 15 Fortune Global 500 companies such as Samsung, one of the world's largest technology companies, as well as LG and Hyundai-Kia. In 2014, the city's GDP per capita (PPP) of $39,786 was comparable to that of France and Finland. Ranked sixth in the Global Power City Index and Global Financial Centres Index, the metropolis exerts a major influence in global affairs as one of the five leading hosts of global conferences. Venue : For further information see Gocheok Sky Dome The Gocheok Sky Dome (Hangul: 고척스카이돔) is a domed baseball stadium located in Gocheok-dong, Seoul, South Korea. It is the home ballpark for the Nexen Heroes. The stadium is primarily used for baseball and has a capacity for 16,813 spectators for baseball games. The stadium replaced Dongdaemun Baseball Stadium and opened on 15 September 2015. It also serves as a concert venue, with a capacity for around 22,000 spectators. Bidding phase There was no bidding phase in this edition. KBS has chosen the venue internally. Host venue Participating countries Twenty countries have confirmed their participation in the first edition. The Åland Islands, Australia, China, Estonia, the Faroe Islands, France, Germany, Gibraltar, Greece, Hong Kong, Italy, Latvia, Malaysia, North Korea, Portugal, San Marino, South Korea, Sweden, the United Kingdom and the United States will make their debut. Finalists Scoreboard Voting Spokespersons # Joko Winterscheidt # Alma # Anne-Marie # Jackson Wang # Demy # Eivør # Kerli # Petra Mede # Alessio Bernabei # Jane Zhang Aminata﻿ Lalisa Manoban Taylor Swift Dewi Liana Seriestha Luisa Sobral Robin Bengtsson﻿ Kylie Minogue Valentina Monetta Daniel Radcliffe HyunA Recaps and Results *Intro *Sneak Peek 1 *Sneak Peek 2 *Grand Final *Results